futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States presidential election, 2020 (NextPresz)
The United States presidential election of 2020 is the 59th quadrennial U.S. presidential election, held on November 3, 2020. The Republican Ticket of Donald Trump and Mike Pence were re-elected to a second term, defeating the Democratic ticket of Bernie Sanders and Tammy Baldwin. Other elections were held on November 3, 2020. Candidates Republican Party As the Incumbent President, Donald Trump had no competition in the primaries. Donald Trump became the Republican Nominee on July 13, 2020. He announced that his running mate will be Vice President Mike Pence on that same day. Nominee * Donald J. Trump, 45th President of the United States (2017-present) Declined * Jeff Flake, former Senator of Arizona (2013-2019) Democratic Party The Democratic primaries had a wide amount of candidates such as U.S. Senator Bernie Sanders from Vermont, U.S. Senator Kamala Harris from California and U.S. Senator Cory Booker from New Jersey. Due to Sanders lost in the Democratic primary in 2016, He would run again in 2020, with the same far-left platform that he did in 2016. While other candidates would run a centre-left campaign like former President Obama did in 2008 and 2012. Sanders won the Democratic primary after defeating Harris on July 16, 2020. Sanders chose former U.S. Senator from Wisconsin, Tammy Baldwin to be his running mate. Sanders said that Baldwin is a smart woman. Nominee * Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator of Vermont (2007-present) Other Candidates * John Delaney, former U.S. Representative from Maryland (2013-2019) * Amy Kloubcar, U.S. Senator of Minnesota (2007-present) * Cory Booker, U.S. Senator of New Jersey (2013-present) * Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator of California (2017-present) Libertarian Party Nominee * Bill Weld, 2016 Libertarian Vice-presidential nominee Other Candidates * Adam Kokesh, anti-war activist * Vermin Supreme, activist Independent Candidates Nominee * John Kasich, 69th Governor of Ohio (2011-2019) General Election Campaign President Donald Trump campaigned in key swing states such as Florida, Wisconsin, Michigan and Colorado. Trump campaigned on the improving economy, the continuation of the Southern Border Wall construction, and putting a end to censorship on college campuses and the internet. Sanders campaigned in the Midwest hoping to win it back for the democratic party and even conservative states such as West Virginia and Wyoming. Sanders campaigned on Single-payer healthcare, free college, Gun Control, LGBTQIAPD+ Rights, Open Borders and Abolishing ICE. Sanders campaign was criticized a lot by centrist and conservatives. Sanders rallies was protested a lot by Anti-Socialists. Trump attacked Sanders a lot about his healthcare policies, calling them complete failures without question. Trump also attacked Sanders on his old age, saying at a Flint, Michigan rally that he might die before he gets inaugurated. While Sanders attacked Trump on his immigration policies, calling them racist and xenophobic. Sanders started to use the words like "racist" when talking about the incumbent president, which made him seem like a SJW. Many people thought that Sanders couldn't attack Trump due to the success of his presidency, so which effected him a lot in the general election. Debates Category:NextPresz Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:US Elections 2020